Cloud Strife X Reader (Oneshots)
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about Cloud Strife x reader. Be warned, may contain copious amounts of fluff and Cloud's adorableness. You've been warned!
1. Shut up & Dance with me

"Cloud Strife!" You shout, hands placed firmly on your hips. For the past hour, you had been trying to get you boyfriend's lazy ass up and onto the dance floor. The two of you had been invited to Zack and Aerith's wedding and you desperately wanted to his the dance floor but Cloud refused to leave his spot at your table. "No." Cloud replied without stopping to give it a second thought. You didn't even bother to conceal how annoyed and fed up you were at his sulking. "Come on, please?" You plead putting on your best pout and puppy dog eyes to match. Cloud replied with the same answer. "We've been sitting here all night." You whine, flinging your arms around Cloud's neck.

"Don't you wanna dance and have fun or at least do something?" Cloud rolls his eyes but made no sign of moving. "I can't dance." You groan at his pathetic excuse. "I'm not that good either but that doesn't stop me." You say. Cloud turned around in his seat to face you, ruffling your hair gently. "You go dance. I'll watch you." He said. You retract your arms from around his neck and slump in your chair with your arms crossed like a brooding child when they didn't get their way.

"Nah, it's not as fun when I'm dancing alone." You mumble. You sat in your chair, bored out of your brain as you watched other people dance and have fun. A few times Tifa or Yuffie asked you to join them on the dance floor but you politely declined, explaining to them that you wanted to be with Cloud. "I can't understand how you can tolerate him (y/n). He's such a boring stick in the mud." Yuffie joked before she and Tifa left the two of you alone. If Cloud didn't want to dance then neither would you… as much as you'd like to. But you were determined that whatever you did this night it would be with Cloud. Even if that meant sitting and doing nothing then so be it! Cloud's had his fair share of being alone, so you made it your life's work to always be there for him when he needed it.

The hours ticked by and it was well into the night but the wedding still raged on. You soon diverted your attention from the peopling dancing to the cutlery on your table. You entertained yourself for a while by playing with the knives and forks but soon even that got boring. "I don't even know why I came here." You say to yourself, not meaning for Cloud to hear you. Cloud watched you from the corner of his eye. You had ample chances to leave him and go dance your heart out but you were determined to stay by his side and for that he was grateful. But he also felt guilty. The reason why you weren't having the time of your life was because of him and that both annoyed and saddened him at the same time. He noticed your leg bouncing up and down to the beat of the song. Cloud knew he wasn't the best dancer and his embarrassment quota had already been filled for the night when you had dressed him in a suit and tie… forcibly.

You noticeably perk up when the music changed into a more slow and romantic rhythm. You would've loved to dance a slow dance with Cloud. But your joy deflated like a lead balloon when you remembered you didn't have a dance partner. Having made up his mind, Cloud swallowed down his pride and stood up from his chair and held out his hand to you. You blinked in confusion and gave him a curious look but placed your hand in his none the less. "Would you do me the pleasure in joining me in this dance?" He asked, placing his soft lips onto the top of your hand in a small kiss. You let out a small giggle at the pink tint to his cheeks. You were surprised to say the least. Cloud wasn't one to openly express romantic gestures in public.

You looked up at him unsurely. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to." You told him. You didn't want Cloud to be unhappy for the rest of the night and Cloud didn't you unhappy for the rest of the night either. "I was being selfish, expecting you to sit here and do nothing all night." He said, taking your small petite hand in his much larger ones as he guided you to the middle of the wooden dance floor. "You said you want to dance and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." You couldn't stop yourself from blushing. You stared at your intertwined hands and a huge smile spread across your face. _'He can be charming when he wants to be.'_ You thought to yourself.

"If you're happy then I'm happy." He continued. You and Cloud stood in the middle of the dance floor. Cloud held your hand in his and held it up slightly in the air while his other hand moved to rest on your hip and pulling you close to his chest. Just the very touch sent shivers up and down your spine. "You're blushing." Cloud commented with a light smirk. His statement only caused you to blush even more as you place your free hand on Cloud's bicep. "Sorry." Cloud shook his head and leant his forehead on yours. "Don't be. You look adorable. Perhaps I should make you blush more often." He smirked with a slight suggestive tone to his words. He laughed as you buried your face into his shoulder.

"Since when did you become so smooth?" You ask him. Cloud shrugged. "I guess you bring the best out in me." He said. The pair of you swayed gently from side to side as if your bodies were one with the music. Lifting your arm up into the air, Cloud spun you around a few times before pulling you back close to his body. "I thought you said you couldn't dance!?" You exclaim, astonished at how good he was at it. "I'm no. I'm improvising." He replied. "Of course you are." You say sarcastically.

"What about you? You said you couldn't dance either." He pointed out, dipping you down. You shook your head. "No, I said I wasn't very good at it, not that I couldn't." You retort. "Looks likes I'm not the only one who lied." He smiled pulling you back up and swaying some more before the song ended. The two of you stopped dancing and just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. An applause erupted throughout the room and only then did you realise that you and Cloud were the only people dancing. You jokingly took a bow while Cloud stood beside you awkwardly, holing your hand. You returned to your table.

"We should dance more often." You laughed. "Don't start (y/n)." Cloud rubbed his temples. "Please?" You beg. Dancing with Cloud gave you this incredible feeling and you wished to feel it more often. Secretly, Cloud felt the same way. Cloud groaned and lifted you into his lap. "Maybe." He said finally giving in, planting a light and sweet kiss to your lips. "Oh don't be so grumpy Mr. I. lied. About. Not. Being. Able. To. Dance." You tease poking his chest. "You're too cute for your own good, (y/n)." He says kissing your forehead. For the rest of the night, the two of you enjoyed each other's embrace…

With you trying to convince Cloud to dance with you more often.


	2. Worst possible moment

You sighed in delight at the hot water as it poured over your body, soothing your poor aching muscles. Closing your eyes, you dipped your head underneath the shower tap. Team from the high temperature of the water. It fogged the mirror and the glass shower door but you didn't care. You liked your showers hot. You were too busy enjoying your soothing shower.

You had strained yourself the entire week, pushing your to the max after you accepted a job offer. Normally you only accepted jobs that were only a few days but you had been told by the person who wished to employ your services that you would be paid handsomely. From that point on, you didn't give the job a second thought as you strived with determination and strength to achieve your goal.

Cloud was extremely reluctant in letting you go but you managed to persuade him… it wasn't an easy task. You told yourself that you deserved a long, hot and relaxing shower to unwind. Your eyes opened when you heard the bedroom door slammed shut. ' _Either I've been in the shower for way too long or Cloud's home early.'_ You thought. Deciding you've been in the shower long enough and not wanting to waste any more water, you turned off the water, wrapped yourself in a fluffy white towel before stepping out, water dripping from your hair and onto the cold marble floor.

Grabbing another towel, you flipped your hair in front of you and dried it. Just as you flicked your hair back, at the worst possible moment the door opened the same time your towel fell to the ground. You didn't even have time to pick it up as Cloud stood in the doorway frozen stiff. His face redder than a tomato as he stared at you, his eyes taking in your naked body as he looked you up and down. You felt as if time was at a standstill. Of course Cloud had seen you naked plenty of times, but the current circumstances made it that much more awkward and embarrassing.

Cloud couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from your body as a lump in his throat began to form. He gulped. "SorryIdidn'tmeantowalkinonyouwhileyouwerenaked(y/n)!" He exclaimed he said so fast you could hardly understand him as he used his hand to cover his eyes. AT first you were shocked but that soon melted into laughter. "Cloud, you've seen me naked a thousand times." You comment, stepping closer to him. You rolled your eyes at his childlike behaviour. "Just keep your eyes closed while I put on my underwear." You say, hoping that will make him more comfortable.

Slipping on your black and white polka dot bra and matching panties you tapped Cloud on the shoulder to signal him that you were clothed… well partially at least. He seemed a lot more comfortable but the blush was still evident on his face. Before Cloud could say anything, the bedroom door burst open and a certain red-head waltz into the room. "Cloud, what's taking you so long, yo?" he complained.

You let out a squeak at Reno's sudden entrance. Cloud wasted no time in bringing you to his chest, preventing Reno from seeing anything. That's when Reno saw you and a smirk crept its way onto his face. "Oh, that's why." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows. "Reno! Out! Now!" Cloud snapped. You pressed yourself further into Cloud and he wrapped his arms around you tighter. All you wanted to do was disappear. "God! First Cloud and now you!" You exclaim. "Can't a girl take a shower in peace!?" You complain with a loud groan.

"Nice underwear (y/n)." Reno winked with a low chuckle. "Thanks." You say sarcastically. "Reno!" Cloud threatened. Reno raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I'm going, I'm going! Just don't be too loud, yo!" He laughed over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, this is not exactly how I planned my evening." You say, embarrassed like no tomorrow. "I think I know how to make it better." He smirked, no longer shy about you being in your underwear. You look up at him with raised eyebrows. Cloud surprised you sometimes. He was opening up more often and you found out that he had a slight cheeky streak to his personality. "Oh do you know Mr. Strife?" You tease, biting your lip. Cloud didn't say anything as he led you back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

 **PROMPT - AND AT THE WORST POSSIBLE MOMENT, THE DOOR OPENED…**


	3. Paper Cut

A loud ear splitting scream, echoed throughout the small apartment. Cloud, who had previously been watching the TV in the lounge room sprung to his feet at the sound of your scream. It sounded like you had been murdered. "(Y/n)!" Cloud yelled as he bolted up the stairs. A million scenarios ran through his head and each one succeeded in sending shivers up and down his spine… and it wasn't the pleasurable kind either.

Cloud skipped the last several steps and he practically flung your bedroom door open. You were lying in the middle of the room on the floor curled up in a ball. His ears picked up your light sobs as he rushed to your side. "Oh god (y/n)! (Y/n) answer me!" He shouted, shaking your body. You slowly uncurled yourself and moved into a sitting position, clutching your hand to your chest like a teddy bear. You continued to say nothing which only seemed to heighten Cloud's worry and concern.

"(Y/n)?" He asked slowly. You lift your head up and stare at the spiked blonde kneeling down in front of you. Your lip trembles slightly as the pain runs through your hand. "Cloud, it hurts." You whine. Cloud gripped your elbows and lifted you up and cradled you in his lap, rocking you back and forth. "Where does it hurt?" He asked you. His eyes scanned over your body but he couldn't see any signs of injury. "My hand." You say.

"Let me take a look at it." He said, taking you injured hand. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw nothing. "Um babe? I can't see anything." He muttered giving your hand a second look over. "Look! My finger!" You exclaim, shoving your finger in his face. Cloud let out a _I'm tired of your bullshit_ kind of sigh as he saw the paper cut on your finger. It was quite deep and blood oozed from the cut fast. He face palmed and ran his hand over his face.

"I thought something bad had happened to you (y/n)!" He said, shaking your shoulders. He didn't know what he was going to do with you. You look at him with wide eyes. "Something bad DID happen!" You insisted. "Paper cuts hurt like a bitch! Look how deep this one is!" You told him.

"You're lucky you'rer adorable otherwise I would've kicked your butt for scaring me like that." He sighed, pinching your cheeks and made a beeline for the door. "Wait! Aren't you going to kiss it and make it feel better!?" You shout after him. "Put a band aid on it and you'll be right." He said as he went back to what he was doing. "Cloud!" You exclaim at the top of the stairs. All you heard in response was the volume of the TV being turned up louder to drown out your voice.

 **PROMPT - PAPER CUT**


	4. Christmas Fluff

**A/N: Something I wrote for my best friend on Deviantart :)**

* * *

You stood back as you admired yours and Cloud's work. The two of you spent all afternoon decorating the house and the tree. Cloud came up behind you and leant his chin on top of your head with his arms wrapped around your middle, trapping you in his embrace.

"It actually looks decent." Cloud admitted. You rose an eyebrow at him. "Decent?" You repeated. "Last year was terrible. None of the colours you used matched but you've definitely improved this year." He stated.

You turned around in his arms and poked your tongue out at him. "I happen to like the way I decorate thank you very much! It's unique!" You defend, turning around with a huff.

"Are you grumpy at me (y/n)?" He teased, playfully poking your ribs. You swatted at his hands which made Cloud chuckle. You tried your best to stop yourself from smiling as Cloud continued to poke his fingers into your ribs.

"You know we still have to put the star on the tree." He reminded you. Your eyes sparkled with excitement. "And suddenly, she's no longer grumpy."

You rolled your eyes. "Oh hush!" You say as you take the golden star out of the Christmas decoration box. Cloud looked over your shoulder at the Christmas tree then back at you and couldn't help but laugh.

You looked at him funnily. "What's so funny?" You ask curiously. Cloud shook his head. You saw the corner of his mouth twitch as if he was holding back a smirk. "Nothing." He said back. You eyed him suspiciously before whipping around to face the tree.

You stood on your tip toes as you tried to place the star at the very top of the tree but you fell short of the mark by a few inches. You heard Cloud stifle his laughter from behind you. You frown as you try again only to yield the same result as before.

You puffed out your cheeks in annoyance. "Dammit..." you cursed under your breathe.

"Having trouble?" Cloud asked. He didn't give you time to answer however when you were suddenly lifted onto his shoulders, eliciting a small squeak from you. "Let me help you babe." He said. You steadied yourself as you cling to Cloud as if your life depended on it. "You better not drop me Strife!" You warn.

Cloud kissed your thigh as he made sure he held you securely. "I wouldn't dream of it (n/n)." He reassured. Knowing that Cloud wouldn't dare drop you, you reached your arms upwards and placed the star at the peak of the Christmas tree. You towered over the tree by a good three inches.

"There! All done." You say. "You can put me down now." You say and Cloud obeys, putting you down carefully onto your feet. Your purse your lips. "There's still one more thing left to do." Cloud looked down at you curiously. "And that is?" He asked.

You smiled at him. He saw the playful gleam in your eyes and deadpanned. "(Y/N). Don't." He said bluntly. You ignored him and snatched the red and white fluffy Santa hat from the decorations box and plonked it on top of his spiky haired head. "There. NOW we're done."

Cloud hated that hat. You don't know why but he did. Whenever you asked him, he just said he didn't like it. You thought he looked adorable in it. A few of his spike peaked out from underneath. You giggled as he glared at you. "Are you grumpy at me Cloud?" You tease, repeating the exact same words he said to you before.

Cloud's glare was replaced with a small smile. "I think it's only fair if you wear one too." He commented, grabbing another hat out and setting atop of your head.

"You're my special helper." He winked making you blush. You buried you face into his chest and wrapped your arms around his middle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." You whisper lovingly.


	5. Firefly

You gasped out in awe and lowered your body close to the grass, almost camouflaging yourself. The only sound that came from you was your light breathes.

Cloud watched you with mild amusement and curiosity from his spot on the veranda of the house you shared. He tilted his head to the side. "(Y/n), what are you doing?" He called out to you.

The two of you had been sitting together on the hammock, enjoying each other's embrace when you had suddenly jumped off and crawled amongst the grass.

You didn't take you eyes off of what you saw. "SHHH! You'll scare it away!" You scold him in a whisper shout. Cloud laughed. "Scare what away?" He called out again.

You slowly and quietly crawled closer to it. "The firefly! I've never seen one before!" You call back to him.

You were fascinated with the little luminescent flying insect. To you, it was one of the most marvelous things you have seen!

You heard footsteps come closer to you and felt a warm presence behind you but you paid them no mind. You were solely concentrated on the intriguing bug that was only a few feet away from you.

Cloud lied in the grass beside you and squinted his eyes as he tried to see the firefly that you had seen.

"I don't see it." He whispered.

Without taking your eyes off the bug, you squished Cloud's cheeks in one hand and moved it so that it followed the direction your free hand was pointing to.

"Over there... on that blade of grass..." You say quietly. Cloud tried his best to see what you saw, but he couldn't.

Just as he was about to tell you that he couldn't see it, you suddenly jumped up and pounced on the bug, hoping to catch it in your hand so you could see it better.

Unfortunately, it seemed the firefly read your mind and thought otherwise as he flew away, out of sight.

You pouted as you watched it retreat. Cloud chuckled as he stood up and sidled up beside you. "What made you want to catch it in the first place?" He asked.

You held your pouty expression. "I wanted to show it to you." You mumbled, hiding your face into his chest and wrapping your arms around his middle.

Cloud automatically wrapped one arm around your waist while the other stroked your soft hair. "But I scared him away." You add.

As he held you in his arms, a small thought crossed his mind. He had an idea on how to cheer you up. You lift your head up and look out to the sky. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon.

"I'm going to head inside and make a start on dinner. You coming in?" You asked but Cloud shook his head. He placed a gentle loving kiss to your forehead. "No, there's something I need to do first."

You were confused at what he meant but didn't question him. "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you want me." You say and peck his lips quickly before going inside to prepare dinner.

•*¨*•.¸¸Time Skip¸¸.•*¨*•

By the time you had finished cooking and setting the table, it was dark out. Normally, the two of you had dinner a lot earlier but you'd gotten so wrapped up in hammock snuggles with your spiky rain cloud and then you got distracted by the firefly that you forgot how late it was getting.

Speaking of clouds, Cloud still hadn't returned yet and it was getting you worried. _Stop worrying (y/n)._ You scolded yourself. _Cloud's a big boy and he can take care of himself._ But you still couldn't help but worry.

You sat at the dinning table as you waited for your beloved to return. Five minutes had passed and still no sign of him.

You bit your lip and drummed your (favourite colour) coloured nails on the wood of the table. Another five minutes passed and Cloud was still a no show. The food was probably cold by now but you didn't care. The temperature of the food was the last thing on your mind. It could be reheated anyway.

Having been fed up with waiting for him, you decided to go out and look for him. You grabbed your jacket and yanked open the back door, only to be greeted by the same man you were getting worried about.

There Cloud stood, at the base of the veranda stairs that led to the garden with his hands cupped together. You ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Where have you been Mister?!" You demand, poking him in the chest playfully. "You had me so damn worried." You exclaim.

Cloud smiled at you in a sheepish almost innocent manner. "Sorry but I had a hard time catching him." Cloud said.

You rose your eyebrows and looked up at him in confusion. "Him? Who are you talking about?" You ask. You didn't see any one else around.

"He's in here." Was all Cloud said as motioned you to come closer. You said although, eyeing him suspiciously as you did. When you were close enough, Cloud parted his cupped hands slightly and you saw the luminescent light shone through the crack.

Your eyes widened as you let out an audible gasp of surprise. It was the firefly! You were practically jumping on the spot from excitement as you observed the little firefly.

"It's even prettier up close!" You awed. Cloud couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he watched you. It was like you were in your own little fantasy world.

After a few moments, Cloud opened up his hands and the two of you watched the little critter fly away.

Once the firefly was out of sight, you turned around to face your man and beamed at him. "Thank you." You smile.

Cloud smiled back at you but didn't utter a single word. Instead, he bent down slightly and captured your lips with his. You wrapped your arms around his waist.

Screw dinner! You thought. All you needed was Cloud kissing you under the starry night sky.

He was your little firefly.


	6. Can't Live Without You

Cloud's hands were covered in blood... your blood... Tears streamed down his cheeks in an endless rush. He caressed your face. "(Y/n)!" He croaked out your name.

The rain pelted down hard, drench the both of you. You look up at him from your fallen position on the hard concrete floor. Your entire body was numb. You couldn't feel a thing. The pain was too much for your small body to handle.

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Yet, here you were, lying on the ground in a pool of your own blood. All because of those bastards! A hit and run by a group of morons speeding. Neither of you saw it coming until it was too late.

You found it hard to breathe. You lift your hand up to touch his cheek but you were too weak. Cloud grasped your hand in his before it fell back to your side and brought it to his cheek for you.

You hated seeing him like this. A mess of sobs and tears. It pained your heart. You glanced at the diamond ring that had been placed onto your finger of your left hand earlier that night. It brought a smile to your face, as much as it hurt doing so.

"C...l...Clo...ud." You gasp out his name. It was getting harder and harder to speak. This was it...

"Don't talk. Save your strength." He sniffled. He could hear the ambulance sirens approaching from the distance.

Another chorus of sobs and cries left Cloud's mouth. "Please (y/n)... please don't go!" He wailed. You tried your best to keep the smile on your face. It was getting harder.

"I'll... ne..ver truly.. Leave... y... you." You manage to cough out through your pain. You coughed and blood started to pour out from the corners of your mouth.

Cloud pressed his lips to the palm of your hand. Oh how you wished you could feel his touch... "Hang on just a little longer." He pleaded, squeezing your hand tightly. You didn't feel it though. You felt nothing.

"it's n... no u-use." You say. It was the truth. You were dying. It was your time to go... there was nothing that could happen that would change that fact...

"Don't say that!" You're going to make it (Y/n)! You're going to make it!" He exclaimed through his hysterical crying. It pained you to see him like this.

Your eyes were beginning to close but you forced yourself to keep them open for just a little while longer... your tried... for him...

Tears welled up inside your eyes. You didn't stop them from falling. You were scared. You didn't wish to die like this... You were supposed to live longer... live a happy life with Cloud... raise a family together... grow old together...

"I... love y... you... Cl-Cloud." You whisper. Cloud used his thumb to wipe away your tears. "I love you too! I love you with all my heart! More than anything, so don't you dare leave me!" He spluttered.

It pained you to hear those words coming from him... You smiled painfully.

The urge to close your eyes was growing stronger. Cloud noticed. He cupped your cheeks in his hands, moving the hair out of your face as he did so. "No, no, no, no! (Y/n), don't you dare close your eyes!" He exclaimed.

There was no response.

Your eyes had fluttered closed.

You lay in his arms limply... never to move again...

"Fuck!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "(Y/N)! Please don't leave me like everybody else! I need you! (Y/N)!" He hollered. Reality came crashing down on him... you were gone...

He cradled your limp body to his chest as he rocked you back and forth, burying his face in your hair. Choked and harsh sobs and cries were the only thing heard from him as he cried over you.

He was never going to see your smile again... that beautiful smile of yours that he loved so much...

Never again would he be able to press his lips against your and tell you how much he loved you...

Never again...

 _Don't leave me...  
_

 _you promised you would never leave me..._

Cloud played with the small diamond ring as he sat on the bed. He stared blankly at it.

Three months...

He missed your face so much... He hasn't smiled since that day... everyone was worried about him.

Just like that... you were taken away from him... it wasn't fair! Why you? He felt as if a piece of him was missing. He was incomplete.

He couldn't bring himself to move on... you were his everything. His world... without you, there was an empty void in his heart that would never be filled...

He felt nothing... he was numb and empty.

And he wasn't sure if he was ever going to recover...


	7. Hot Summers Night

"Why is it so darn hot?!" You complain. You tried everything to cool yourself down you kicked off the blankets and stripped from your cozy sweatpants into a pair of bike shorts. It just so happened that the power was out as well, so you couldn't even turn on the fans! You were sure that you would melt before the sun rose.

You sighed rather loudly. You rolled over to face the person sleeping next to you. "Cloud, aren't you hot?!" You whisper shout. He was dressed fully in a black muscle shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. AND he had the blankets on!

"No. Now go to sleep." Cloud grumbled into his pillow. You groaned and rolled onto your back as you fanned your face with your hand... Not that it was working.

"I swear you're not human. It's like... 42 degrees (celsius) and your fully clothed and wrapped up like a caterpillar in a caccoon in those blankets. I'm sweating like a pig over here!" You whine.

Cloud groaned sleepily in response. He was ignoring you. "Why does it have to be so hot?! Why does the power have to be out?" You continued your rant on how hot it was as Cloud tried his best to ignore you.

Propping yourself up, you flipped your pillow over so you could lay on the cold side. You grabbed a hair tie from your wrist and put your hair up in a bun so that it was out of the way and make you less hot.

"I'm going to die from this heat!" You groan. Every part of your body felt as if it was on fire. "(Y/N), you're not going to die. Please just... Shut up and go to sleep." Cloud pleaded. You threw your arms into the air before letting them fall back onto the bed beside you. "But I can't. I've tried everything but it's too hot. My body won't let me sleep." You whined.

You let out a quiet yet surprised squeak as Cloud suddenly rolled on top of you, pressing you against the soft mattress of the bed. "(Y/N), if you don't stop complaining at how hot it is, I'll give you a reason to feel hot." He warned.

He narrowed his eyes at you sleepily as if daring you to continue to complain. You gulp. "You being on top of me isn't making me feel any cooler." You say. Cloud half smirked as he flopped on top of you and continued to just use you as a pillow.

Despite how hot it was, Cloud felt cold. You quickly wrapped your arms and legs around him, bringing him closer to you. "You a bloody ice cube! Why is it that you're cool when it's hot and warm when it's cold?" You exclaimed.

"You're like a dual cycle air con!" You laughed. "Hey, maybe I can call you -" Cloud silenced you by pressing his lips against yours lightly. "(Y/N), I love you... But if you don't go to sleep, I'm going to squish you." He yawned.

You giggled to yourself as you let out a yawn. "Alright fine. I'll go to sleep..." You say. Cloud nuzzles his head in the crook of your neck. "Thank you." He said sleepily.

Let's just say that you started to like hot summer nights.


	8. Good Night

•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.••*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•

It was well into the night and Midgard was as quiet as it could be save the crickets and the occasional vehicle that sped past. Other than that, nothing else could be heard.

The entire city was asleep... except for you. You were wide awake for you couldn't sleep. The bed you were in felt so lonely. Laying on your back, you turn your head to the left to see the other half of the bed empty.

You sigh and divert your gaze up to the ceiling. You quite often spent nights sleeping alone. Cloud was almost always working late. You barely even saw him during daylight on some days.

You guessed work was a lot busier on some days than others. But still, you yearned to have his presence beside. To have his arms wrapped around you and the bliss feeling of just being with him.

This night marked the seventh night that he's worked the late shifts. Sometimes, Marlene and Denzel would sneak in your room to keep you company. Those two were just too adorable for their own good.

You kicked your blankets off revealing the loose shirt you wore. It was one of Cloud's old shirts. He doesn't wear it anymore so you took the liberty in claiming it as your own. It had his unique scent to it which somewhat comforted you when you were lonely or when the two of you weren't together.

You watched as the ceiling fan above you swirled around, creating a nice little breeze, just enough to cool you down.

You were so wrapped up that you failed to notice the iconic sound of a certain someone motorcycle pull up outside the bar.

You ran a hand through your hair before moving them down to rub your eyes. You let out a small warn. You tried your best to stay up late enough to see Cloud but every night you fell asleep before you could see him.

 _Looks like tonight is no exception_... you thought, forlorn.

Just as your eyes slowly flutter closed, the bedroom door creaked open, allowing a minimal amount of light into the room.

Your eye lids could barely keep themselves open as you tried to see you entered. You couldn't see anything due to how darkly lit the room was but you could hear whoever it was Cloud.

You heard the intruder shuffling around the room. You prop herself up on your elbows and squint your eyes as much as you could in your half asleep state.

"Cloud?" You guessed. "Is that you, honey?" You ask out to the mysterious you could just barely make out in the darkness.

You didn't receive a verbal answer but felt the bed beside dip down slightly at the person's weight.

You felt two strong and muscular arms wrap around your lower waist as he pulled himself closer to you.

A tired smile makes its way onto your face. "You're wearing my shirt." Cloud mumbled. "Hmm..." you hummed in response.

Cloud pulled you closer to him, burying his face in your chest. You ran a hand through his hair lazily. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"I was waiting for you." You answer truthfully. You were too tired to make up an excuse.

"m'sorreh..." he yawned. By the sounds of it, he was just as tired as you were. You felt him place a kiss in between your breasts through the fabric of your shirt.

You wrap your legs around his middle. "I forgive you." You tell him. Cloud moved his head from your chest so that his forehead rested against yours.

"Good night (Y/n)..."

"Nighty night Cloud..."


End file.
